


Shooting Star

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

Adam picked up a makeup brush and set it down again with a sigh. Should he go down to the beach without any makeup at all? He hadn't gone out without it in so long, and he really did hate all the freckles scattered across his face. But on the other hand, Tommy had said the freckles were cute. He could just do his hair and leave his face. Then again, what if it wasn't just the two of them, Tommy probably had friends here, what if he invited them? Then he'd be uncomfortable with everyone seeing him without makeup. He picked up his cell phone and looked at the time. He was supposed to meet Tommy soon. He'd just do his hair and then decide the rest if he had time. He plugged in the flat iron and searched through his things for the right products while he waited for it to heat.

"Are you really still getting ready?" Neil asked from the doorway. "How long does it take to get ready to go sit on the beach?"

"Go away," he said. He was already stressed out enough without adding his annoying brother to the mix.

"No, really," Neil asked, ignoring Adam and moving to sit on the small amount of free counter space.

"Because it's…" Adam began and hesitated. He really wasn't sure it was a date, and even if he was, did he want to share that with Neil? "I just like to look my best, okay."

Neil was frowning and watching him too intently for comfort. "Is this a date?"

"No," Adam said immediately but he could already feel the blush creeping up his face. "I—I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, he just invited me to hang out on the beach with him tonight," Adam admitted, as he started working on his hair. "It's not like he asked me out to dinner or something but—"

Neil smirked. "You like him?"

Adam nodded silently.

"Is he into guys?"

"I don't know," Adam admitted. "It's not like I can just ask him or something. But—"

"You think he might be?" Neil asked. When Adam didn't respond he added, "It's not easy for me to be supportive and helpful you could try to make it easier, you know."

Neil was right. This seemed to be one of the rare times that he wasn't being a little asshole. The least Adam could do was not make him have to pull every answer out of him. And Neil may be only fifteen but he did have more dating experience than Adam. It wasn't like high school was particularly open to finding a boyfriend. Adam set his iron down and looked at Neil trying to decide if this would end in merciless mocking. "He said my freckles were cute," he finally said quietly.

Neil was quiet for a few minutes. Adam was starting to worry that he'd just let Neil set him up. "Ask him out."

"What?" Adam asked his eyes wide in surprise.

"You ask him out," Neil repeated, sliding off the counter and heading toward the door. "He said your freckles were cute, he's into you, and you're going to be late."

Adam glanced at his phone again. "Shit!"

~~**~~

"Another beer?" Tommy asked reaching into the small cooler next to him.

He'd already had too much to drink and should say no. Adam knew that if he drank much more there was going to be no way to hide it from his parents. Of course, that didn't stop him from nodding and reaching or the bottle Tommy was offering. He couldn't get what Neil said out of his mind. This was all totally new territory for Adam, Neil had at least dated before. Girls, but the concept was still the same, right? Whereas Adam had always just been happy when he was around guys who didn't freak out when they realized he was gay, he hadn't even gotten to the point of worrying if one _liked_ him. But was Neil, right? Should he just ask Tommy out that way he didn't have to wonder if it was a date or not every time they hung out? Could he even do that? What if Tommy was straight and turned on him for asking? Was Tommy saying the freckles were cute really enough to prove he was into him?

They'd already been out her for a couple hours, talking and sharing stories of the horrors of not really fitting in high school and their plans for senior year and after. Adam found they once again had more in common than he'd have guessed. They liked much of the same music and movies, and he'd been thrilled to find out that Tommy planned on moving to Los Angeles after graduation. Not that he was planning that far in advance, after all there's always the chance that when summer was over he'd never speak to Tommy again. Adam reached out and warmed his hands over the fire they'd built. Tommy had been right, it was getting cold.

"So, when are we supposed to see these shooting stars?" Tommy asked, pulling Adam out of his thoughts.

Adam turned back to face Tommy who was, once again, laying down on the blanket and staring up the sky. He moved to lie next to him and watch the stars before answering. "I don't know exactly. Neil just said there should be some easily visible ones tonight."

Adam turned to watch Tommy instead of the sky. He really was so pretty…He wanted to take Neil's advice, he really did, and that almost never happened. But he was so worried that Neil could be wrong and he was going to alienate a potential friend. Even if Tommy was into guys it didn't mean he was into _him_. He knew he was different now than he was a year ago, he'd lost weight and colored his hair and discovered makeup and concealer but more often than not he still felt like the fat kid no one liked.

"Adam?" Tommy said, waving a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Sorry," Adam said, pulled from his thoughts. "My mind just wandered a little. What were you saying?"

"I asked about your friends back home," Tommy offered. "Or well, who it was you didn't want to be out of contact with for the whole summer?"

"Oh, it was just a few of my theatre friends," Adam said, shrugging as much as he could laying down."We had all just planned a lot of stuff together since it was going to be the last summer before we all had to split up and then my parents sprung this on me."

"Oh," Tommy said, and was silent for a few moments, watching him intently, before asking, "So, no girlfriend?"

"No, definitely no girlfriend," Adam said, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking over at Tommy who was still watching him too intently. "Not really my thing."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and took a drink of his beer before asking, "So, boyfriend, then?"

Adam blushed and looked everywhere but at Tommy. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about being gay or about not having a boyfriend, he'd just never had anyone ask so casually before and wasn't sure what it meant. On the other hand, he really didn't seem to be bothered by the idea. "No, no boyfriend."

They were both quiet now. Adam knew Tommy was waiting for him to say something now. He needed to be the one to make it less awkward. "What about you?"

"Nope, no girlfriend—or boyfriend." Tommy stared up at the sky while he answered. Adam hoped it wasn't just trying to avoid looking at him. Then suddenly Tommy was pointing at the sky, "There it is!"

Adam tore his eyes away from Tommy and into the sky, and saw the light shooting through the air and smiled. It was pretty, he's glad he'd actually paid attention when Neil was talking about it the other day.

"Gonna make a wish?" Tommy asked.

"Umm…" Adam thought about it, you were supposed to make one. He was nothing if not superstitious. "Yeah."

"Me too." They both watched until the light had moved out of sight. Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Tommy didn't ask about his wish.

"That was really cool," Tommy said quietly.

"Yeah," Adam said, glancing at his watch. It was later than he thought and it was only a matter of time before—

"Adam!" Neil's voice rang through the air. Adam groaned, at least his mother hadn't come out to find him herself. Neil ran up next to them and stopped, looking apologetic. "Sorry, but umm, mom's wondering when you're coming back and you so owe me for coming out here instead of just letting her come looking for you. Hi. Tommy, right?"

"Hey," Tommy said. "I guess we should call it a night."

"Umm, yeah, sorry," Adam agreed. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Sure."

Adam turned and ran to catch up with Neil. "Did you ask him?" Neil asked as soon as Adam fell into step beside him.

"No. I just—I was going to and then you—"

"Adam!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Adam saw Tommy running up behind them.

"I'll tell mom you'll be back in a few minutes," Neil offered. Then walking away added, "And just man up and ask."

"I wanted to ask you," Tommy said, catching up to him. "If you aren't busy on Friday, I thought maybe—You said you aren't seeing anyone back home so I—Do you want to go the movies tomorrow night?"

Adam stared at him for several seconds. Tommy was asking him out. He hadn't expected that at all. At least now he didn't have to tell Neil he'd wimped out again, though.

"If you don't want to I get it I just—"

"No," Adam interrupted. He hadn't realized he'd taken so long to answer. "I want to I just wasn't expecting you to, I mean I wasn't sure that you were even…"

"So tomorrow? Movie usually starts at eight," Tommy said smiling again. "We can get dinner or whatever first if your family won't mind. Is six good?"

"Yeah, it's great," Adam agreed. "I'm sure my parents will be okay with it."

"Talk to you tomorrow then," Tommy said, "Better get back before they send your brother out again."


End file.
